It is desirable for a retail merchant to be able to estimate quickly and record the amount of each item of merchandise on display for sale. It has long been known that the number of articles on a rod can by gauged quickly by scale markings along the rod. As an application of that arrangement, the amount of merchandise of the type that hangs from a cantilever arm can be quickly estimated by scale markings along the arm.
Separately, a label carried at the free end of a second arm parallel to a merchandise carrying arm has long been known, for providing information related to such merchandise. Varied information can be included on the label, such as its price and its brand, and the kind of product and its code designation may also be included. Such dual-armed merchandise display device tends to become relatively expensive, a significant concern where large numbers of such devices are needed. In addition, dual-arm display devices waste an undue amount of display area that can better be used for display of mechandise.